


the last thing she said to me

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't get to choose what remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last thing she said to me

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Nano - prompt: letter

The paper is old, carefully refolded along the creases, marked with the smudges of oil and grease that never seem to leave his fingers. It's frayed along the edges and at the folds, and he's so careful with it now.

Once in a while he lets himself open it and read, his eyes not so much focused on the words as on the shape of the letters, the handwriting there as round and curved as her hips were, as her lips were when she smiled.

He had the right idea, he knows he did, but he fucked it up as bad as anyone possibly could. He knows that, too. It hurts every damn day, but it hurts more at night, the bed crushed down on his side and almost pristine on hers. Smooth there. Clean and unwrinkled.

He couldn't bring himself to touch anything for so long, longer than he likes to admit now. It wasn't the looks John gave him that got him to move on, it was the clear look of distaste on the faces of those little boys that shook him up. Made him see the house for what it was, the dusty, dirty remains of a life that died when that demon devoured the woman he loved.

All that's left are the last words she ever wrote to him, scribbled on a piece of notepaper torn from the tablet he used to keep by the phone. The only woman he ever loved, and all he has left are his memories and these words: "Dear Bobby – don't forget to bring home milk and bread. Meatloaf for dinner tonight. I love you."

He folds it up again and puts it away, tucked into the bottom of his drawer under his socks. Some things he just can't bear having out in the open.

-end-


End file.
